1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to memory systems and methods of operating memory systems. More particularly, example embodiments relate to memory systems and methods of operating memory systems capable of reducing power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory system used for a portable device, such as a mobile phone, may support a standby mode to reduce power consumption. For example, a memory system may shut off power to at least a portion of circuitry in the standby mode, thereby reducing power consumption. However, to extend battery life of the portable device, it is desirable to further reduce the power consumption.